


Dating advice + ice skating

by YokaiShinari



Series: Blueberry Sunshine [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Adrien Agreste, Gen, Lukadrien June 2019, frozer reimagine, lukadrien, marinette.exe stopped working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokaiShinari/pseuds/YokaiShinari
Summary: Frozer scene, where Adrien asks Marinette for advice, but he has a different person in mind this time.





	Dating advice + ice skating

“I need some advice right now. Can we talk?”

Marinette’s eyes widened at Adrien’s words but her reaction was positive as she agreed to listen to him without a second thought. They sat on a bench in the school hall.

“I’m sorry - Adrien started, not meeting the girl’s eyes - this is a bit awkward for me, it’s about a… a friend of mine. I recently started to see h-him differently and I don’t know what to do.”

Marinette visibly recoiled, which was understandable. Adrien was sure it was a shocking news for her to hear that he has a _male_ friend whom he would _see differently._ But she was kind and sweet, he knew she wouldn’t judge him. Or so he hoped for. 

“Him?” - she asked, more curious though, than disapprovingly. 

“We see each other quite a lot, we share some activities. We’ve been friends. until I realized how attractive he is and my heart goes really fast when I’m near him… It’s crazy. I’m going crazy, I think. Has the same thing happened to you?”

“I, uh.. well, maybe. What’s he like?”

Adrien smiled at the thought of the subject of his affections. 

“He’s… special. Very pretty. Handsome even. His hair are dark and blue. His eyes are bright, but deep, you know?…” He sighed, thinking of something more to say. 

“Do I… know him?”

Marinette’s little question had a strange edge in it. As if she was expecting something, hoping it wasn’t true? Maybe?

“Yeah, it’s… Luka.”

_He smiled. Even just his name made his heart abuse his ribs. In a pleasant way._

The girl he was speaking to made a squeaky noise which gained his attention. He was staring at her face, scrunched in thinking way. 

Oh boi, he totally weirded her out?

“Marinette?”

“Huh? What?”

“I was asking you what you thought I should do about Luka?”

She hissed something, almost inaudibly and then she looked as if surprised by her own words, so Adrien prompted her to repeat. Whatever that was..?

“The… ice rink! That’s what I said! No better place to break the ice than the ice rink.”

Adrien mused. _The ice rink?  
_

_His mind flashed images of Luka gracefully skating, holding his hands as they flow on the ice. Maybe he would try some figures with him, a sunchronized dance? Fun things.  
_

_He thought, Luka looks like a strong guy, even for his slim figure; he should be able to lift him, let him fly for a few seconds, be free. Then he would catch him in his arms, dipping him lightly. Their faces really close to each other, the older boy’s hovering just above, and…_

Adrien blushed slightly.

“I think I’d be too shy to go there with him by myself.” - he admitted, suddenly frowning. Luckily, Marinette was there for him.

“Well, uh, I can find a friend of mine and go with you, keep you company?”

The boy visibly perked at that. “You’d do that? That’s awesome!”

They smiled to each other. Adrien looked so happy and eager. His sunshine face looked really good while emanating this good energy. At least that’s what Marinette could do for him. 

“That’s what friends are for!”


End file.
